OH TAILS
by Tailsbro
Summary: Tails is now in 10th grade along with Charmy, Crono, Cream and some others during the story. But Tails is depressed that Cream is now Crono's girlfriend. Does she like being his girlfriend? Does she still love Tails? Find out! Rated M for sexual scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**OH TAILS**

Tails was walking to school in his blue jeans, white dress shirt, and some shades at the top of his head (not that he needed them)until the most pain in the ass, buzzing, annoying person in school walked in front of him.

"Hey Tails!"yelled Charmy.

"Ugh won't this dude stop stalking me for once?"thought Tails

"Uh yeah, hi"said Tails, regretfully.

"So you walkin' to school?"said Charmy, akwardly.

"Nah, I'm going in the strip club 4 blocks from here." retorted Tails, sarcasticly. Charmy didn't hear him correctly.

"Wow Tails I would have never thought of you being that kind of guy! Can I go? Please? Pretty Please?"yelled Charmy. (Oh and if your wondering what Charmy was wearing, then he was wearing the same thing as Tails accept the shades. I know, I know, school dress code)

"Ugh, no, Charmy no."said Tails as he walked past Charmy.

"Come on, man lets walk together, plus your my best friend and I'm your best friend."said Charmy, cheerfully.

Tails only sighed as they walked together to school. As they walked they say all kinds of students. Dumb ones, smart ones, sexy ones, ugly ones, weird ones, strict ones and so on.

"Wow there are a lot more students this time than I expected." said Tails to himself

"There sure is."remarked Charmy.

"YO SMART ASS AND FUNGI FACE!"yelled somebody fimiliar.

Both of them turned to see Cosmo's brother, Crono, with Cream beside him.

"Whoa, Cream looks...beautiful..."whispered Tails.

"She sure does, but I'm leaving her to you...if she's availible."whispered back Charmy.

Tails only rolled his eyes as he continued to stare at Cream.

"Cream is finally my girlfiend! HA!"yelled Crono while smirking.

Tails's heart sank to hear that. He felt so depressed to know that she wasn't availible and probobly doesn't love him.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"the crowd behind Crono sang.

Charmy took a sharp breath. Honestly, he was sad for Tails.

"Charmy."Tails said. "Yes Tails?"wimpered Charmy, afraid he'll yell that it was his fault.

"Let's just...keep walking."said Tails,even more depressed.

"Ok."said Charmy.

They the finally arrived at the school. "Well here we are...Mobian High School." said Tails.

Tell Me what you think of this. I think I did pretty good. But that's just my two cents. I'll see you next time in the next chapter. Honestly I'm doing my very best so please say nice things or give me tips.

THANK YOU SO MUCH AND REMEMBER NO FLAMES!

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH TAILS**

When they all entered the school building there were a lot of 'OOOOOOOOOs' and 'AAAAAAAAs' being said by 9th while 10th and up are not really impressed.

"Lame as always."commented Charmy.

"Tell me about it."said Tails, lowly.

"Dude are you still bummed about...you know?"asked Charmy.

"(sigh) yes."said Tails.

"Well don't be, man. There's still lots of fish in the sea."said Charmy.

"Yeah what ever, dude."said Tails

All the sudden there was a scream coming from the bathroom.

"What was that?"said Tails, immediately.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

I was running. Running to the bathroom that is. Why you ask? Because I heard a very familiar scream. It sounded like Amy's. Soon as I got to the boys bathroom I saw this. I saw a naked Shadow on top of a naked Amy. It seemed that he was about to enter Amy, more like rape her. She was whispering 'help me' to...well no one in particular. But as soon as I saw them I was screaming, no more like yelling-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"I yelled.

As soon as I said that they both turn their heads to me. I heard Shadow whisper 'Fuck you dumbass, I was about to rape Amy'.

"Oh thank Chaos your here! Sonic! Please get this rapist of me! PLEASE!"screamed Amy.

As soon as I heard her say that, I punch Shadow in the jaw. Which knocked him over on the floor; unconscious. I offered Amy her clothes, even though her body was sexy, and walked out outside the bathroom door. Then after a while Amy came as well fully dressed.

"Thanks for saving my Virginity back there."she giggled.

"No problem, now we have to go to ELA class by the bell...if you go there."I said, not sure.

"Here let me check your class sheet."said Amy.

"Hmmm...OOO! We both get all the same classes every time!"she said, happily

"That's great! Just...great..."I said, kinda disappointed.

"Whats wrong, Sonikku?"she said, worried.

"It's just that I remembered that Sally and I don't have all that same classes, not even one."I said, depressed.

"Don't worry, Sonic I bet she'll still...love you."Amy cringed when she said 'love you'.

"Ok."I said, not feeling depressed any more.

The bell rang.

"Lets go to class."I said, feeling happy that Amy's here with me.

"Maybe me and Amy can be together."I thought.

OK OK I KNOW THERE WASN'T ANY TAILSXCREAM IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IN THE NEXT ONE THERE WILL BE! I PROMISE! REMEMBER! NO FLAMES! 


	3. Chapter 3

**OH TAILS**

"What was that?"Tails said, immediately.

"I dunno lets check it out."said Charmy.

Before they had the chance, they saw Sonic and Amy walking out of the bathroom together.

"That's weird."both of the boys said.

"Lets go."said Charmy.

"I dunno, Charmy...there might be something creepy in there."said Tails

"Oh don't be a pussy."snorted Charmy.

"But what if-"before he had the chance to say anything else Charmy was already at the bathroom door.

"Come on, Tails!"he yelled quietly.

"Fine."Tails managed to say.

They both went in the boys bathroom and gasped at what they saw. They saw an unconscious, murmuring, bloody jawed Shadow on the floor.

"Ew he's bleeding."Charmy said.

"And naked."said Tails, discusfully.

"Lets help him up to the nurse's office dude."said Chamy, worried.

"No, man lets just leave him here."said Tails

"But why?"said Charmy.

"Because he's the school bully."said Tails, regretfully.

"Oh."responded Charmy.

When they both started walking out of the bathroom hallways the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go to ELA class." said Tails.

"Hey I'm in there too!"said Charmy.

"Oh great...just...great."said Tails. (Author: sounds familiar?)

"Come on! Don't wanna be late do ya?"asked Charmy.

"Ok! Coming!"yelled Tails.

They both ran to ELA class where they will meet 2 familiar friends and one crush of Tails.

They finally made it to class. There were about 15 students in this class and one teacher as usual. Luckily there was no Crono in this class.

"Ok students take your seats, please."said the teacher.

"Yes mam."they both said.

Tails was about to take a seat beside Sonic but was stopped by a recognizable whisper.

"Tails come sit here"

Tails look over at who it was. It was his long time crush, Cream. She was smiling while she patted the empty seat beside her.

"Ok ."Tails managed to say.

He came over to sit and was rewarded by a piece of gum from Cream.

"Ok class now that we are all seated we will start the day nice and easy. No infractions. No Detention. No ISS. No OSS. No Suspension. NO BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH-

"Uh, Cream what is she saying?"whispered Tails.

"Oh Tails, you weren't the listener type, were you?"she asked.

"Uh...no."Tails said, ashamed.

"Don't be sad it's just who you are. Nobody's perfect."said Cream.

"Thanks, Cream."whispered Tails.

The teacher got him.

"HEY YOU! NO TALKING!."the ELA teacher yelled.

Everybody faced Tails. So many faces of anger, confusion, and others in the room. He blushed and slumped in his chair ashamed of what he did.

"Now as I was saying BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH-

The bell rang.

"LOCKER TIME!" the class yelled and ran outside the of the class.

Tails was last out of the class. He was soon at his locker and packed everything in there that he needed. Once he closed the locker door Cream was there.

"GAH!"yelled Tails.

"Calm down, Tails it's me Cream."said Cream.

"ya I know but you scared me for a second."said Tails.

"Listen Tails I'm sorry for getting you in trouble on the first day, can you forgive me?"asked Cream.

"I can always forgive you Cream, no matter what."said tails, bravely.

"Oh Tails, thank you."she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"HEY!"a familiar voice was heard.

The hallway was dead quiet as Crono came walking down it towards Cream and Tails. Crono grabbed Cream and walked away further from Tails. While he was walking he turned around and pointed up the middle finger at Tails. When he thought they were far enough he stop and looked at Cream in the eyes. His dark green leaves on his body quickly turn black and his green eyes turned red.

"Cream! I BETTER NOT SEE YOU KISSIN' THAT TWO TAILED FUCK HEAD AGAIN! OR ELSE!"Crono yelled.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Crono! I-I didn't mean it!"she said.

"OH YES YOU DID! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET FINGERED HARD TONIGHT!"He yelled again.

"But I-"

"YOUR LUCKY I NEVER FUCKED YOU! I'M JUST GONNA LAY YOU OFF WITH FINGERING! BUT IF I SEE YOU KISSIN' THAT DORK AGAIN I'LL FUCK YOU!"He yelled once again and shoved her to the floor and left. She cried at what a jerk Crono was.

"Cream are you ok?"said Tails, worried.

I'M SORRY IF YOU WANTED MORE BUT MY BACK HURTS NOW SO DON'T BLAME ME! REMEMBER! NO FLAMES! 


	4. Chapter 4

**OH TAILS**

"Y-yeah I'm ok."said Cream, sniffling.

Tails brought her up to her feet.

"You should break up with that douche bag."said Tails.

"I-I can't."said Cream.

Tails was confused at what she said.

"But why not."questioned Tails.

"Because if I do he'll rape me and cut me and eventually kill me."said Cream.

"Don't worry Cream I'll make sure he doesn't."said Tails.

"That's very nice Tails but he might kill you soon."said Cream.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."said Tails, bravely.

Cream only giggled as she kissed him on the cheek once again and left for the next class. Tails blushed and felt the spot where she kissed him in a daze, but was awoken by an annoying voice, a girl voice and a, heroic voice.

"Hey champ, I saw what she did to you."said Sonic.

"What did it feel like to be kissed by her?"asked Charmy.

"I hope you keep that promise."commented Amy.

"Guys guys it's no bigy, jeez."said Tails.

"Yeah what ever, but what did it feel like?"asked Charmy again.

"It felt soft, warm, and _amazing._"said Tails, dreaming again.

"MOBIUS TO TAILS! REPEAT MOBIUS TO TAILS!"yelled Sonic.

"Ugh Sonic, I was dreaming that Cream was about to kiss me on my lips!"yelled Tails.

"Well maybe you can get that wish from the school dance coming this weekend."said Sonic.

"Maybe."repeated Charmy.

The bell rang.

"Well time to go to my next class. See Ya!"Tails yelled.

When he entered his class he once again sat next to Cream.

"Now class pay attention to this equation. x is a factor 23y = 12z which is a factor of w and BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH-

"Ugh I already know this stuff."Tails said to himself.

The teacher got him again.

"Ahem, Mr. Prower, since your talking what is the answer to this problem?"he asked.

"The square root of that triangle is 23."Tails said, while smirking.

The teacher was so amazed that he dropped his pen and also drop to his knees.

"H-h-how did you know that answer? It took me over 10 years to figure it out."He said

"I'm just that smart."said Tails.

"You know since you did that question so fast, you don't have to come to this class anymore!"He said, excitedly.

"No thank you, I want to stay here for someone I know."Tails said and looked over at Cream who was smiling.

Some 'AWWWWWs" filled the room.

The bell rang.

They all went out to their lockers with Tails and Cream close behind.

"Did you really mean that back there?"asked Cream.

"Yes I did and Cream?"questioned Tails.

"Yes?"Cream asked

"Will you go to the dance with me?"Tails asked.

"OH YES, TAILS! YES!"Cream yelled.

"Ok pick you up at 8:00 this weekend?"asked Tails.

"mhm." said Cream.

"Ok well I'm gonna go to social studies class."Tails said.

"Hey! I'm going there too!"Cream yelled.

"Oh cool we have all the same classes then!"Tails said, happily.

When they walked in there was some bad news. Crono was there.

_TAILSBRO: ALL RIGHT WELL THERES A CLIFF HANGER. I'M JUST GONNA LEAVE HERE RIGHT NOW._

_REMEMBER!_

_TAILS: NO FLAMES!_

_TAILSBRO: HEY! I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!_

_TAILS: TOO BAD :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**OH TAILS**

(SHADOW'S P.O.V.)

I finally woke in the nurses office on top of a bed hooked up on life support.

"Where am I?"I ask to make sure.

"Why you are in the nurses office."said a young girl's voice.

I looked to where I came from. Then I saw _my_ crush, that's right _crush_, Tikal.

"Uh h-hi Tikal."I said, nervously.

Damn, look at her boobs.

"You ok, Shadow?"asked Tikal.

My dick started growing.

"Uh-uh-uh."I started but then I was interrupted.

"Oh no, Shadow I there's a bump right there."said Tikal.

I was freaking out in my mind. I was still naked. She started removing the sheet that was covering my body and gasped at what she saw. My fully naked body and my dick straight up in the air to 8 inches.

"Oh my."she said

"I-I-I sorry."I said, ashamed.

"No no it's...ok."Tikal said, in a daze.

Tikal started getting on top of me and my heart started beating fast.

"Good thing I'm on birth control pills."she said.

WARNING: SEX SCENE

"Wha-" before I could say anything else she stripped naked and made my dick inside her flower. It felt soooooooooo good. She kept riding me until I was at my peak.

"I'M GONNA CUM!"I yelled.

I cummed inside of pulled my dick of of her tight flower and went to the floor and stood for legs.

"Doggie fuck me, Shadow."she said.

"Ok."I said.

I got down from the bed and put my dick inside of her ass hole and went back and forth slowly. She cringed a little but got used to it. I started feeling pleasure but most of all, love. Both of us were going to reach our peak.

"I'M GONNA CUM!"we both said.

White lava like liquid splattered everywhere. Boy was I tired.

The bell rang.

"Well it's time for you to go to class."she said, disappointed.

"Ok."I said, disappointed as well.

I went to go put my now clean clothes on and walk out the door. When I a was at the door Tikal said-

"Bye Shadow. I love you."

"I love you too."I said, calmly

When I got outside of the nurse's office, I got really excided.

"SHE LOVES ME!"I yelled in my mind.

When I walked in the hallways there were lots of surprised faces, but I didn't care. Maybe my role of the school bully will finally wear off. All needed was love, but I started getting desperate and then I raped girls and beat up students. Hopefully I can ask her to the school dance.

_**TAILSBRO: WELL THAT ALL FOR NOW BECAUSE I'M TIRED RIGHT NOW SO YEAH.**_

_**REMEMBER!**_

_TAILS: NO FLAMES!_


	6. Chapter 6

**OH TAILS**

When they walked in, there was some bad news. Crono was there.

"Oh no."Tails said quietly.

"What is it Tails?"responded Cream.

Before Tails had the chance to say he was cut off by the teacher.

"Cream, you sit in the front and Tails sits in the back (teachers are douche bags). Crono seemed to not notice Tails when he was walking by. He looked like he was talking to someone. Tails finally got a good angle to who Crono was talking to. Tails gasped at what he saw. Crono was kissing Sally! Tails came down to his seat and sat down.

"Oh fuck, why did Crono do that?."asked Tails, to himself.

"SSSSSSSHHHH!"shushed Marine that was beside tails.

"Jeez."said Tails.

"I SAID SSSSSSHHHH!."yelled Marine.

"Marine, come sit here, NOW!"yelled the teacher.

Marine shot a death glare at Tails as she was walking by to get in front.

"Pfffft. Suck up."said Tails to himself.

"Now, students we are going to learn how George Washington the weasel-"

"WASHED CLOTHES?!"yelled a random student.

"No, Jimmy. He how he won the Revolutionary war against the humans but made peace and BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH-

Several hours later.

BLAH BLAH BLAH."

Everyone was asleep except Marine who was fascinated. (She migrated from Australia so that's why).

"Wow that was very interesting! I never knew America's so exotic!"said Marine.

"Oh yes they were Marine yes they wer- HEY! WAKE FLOWER HEADS!"yelled the teacher.

Everyone instantly woke up.

"If I see you all asleep again, I WILL-"he was interrupted.

The bell rang.

"LUNCH!"yelled the students in the class and ran out of the classroom

"CREAM!"yelled Tails.

Cream was far away and couldn't hear him. Tails started running to her as fast as he can. Crono spotted him, he knew Tails saw him kissing Sally, he started chasing after him.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK! YOU BETTER NOT TELL HER!"yelled Crono.

"OH I WILL TELL HER! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"yelled back Tails.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!"screamed Crono.

Crono started running faster and faster and faster until he was right next to Tails. He tripped Tails and watched him and fall while he was running. But the problem was that he still was running at full speed so he crashed into a wall and passed out.

"Ooooooh."mumbled Tails as he passed out too.

The only words he heard was-

"TAILS are you ok?"

Everything turned black after that.

WELL DUDES THAT'S ALL FOR NOW SO

REMEMBER! NO FLAMES!


	7. Chapter 7

**OH TAILS**

Tails woke up in the nurse's office on a fairly comfortable bed.

"Ugh my head hurts."said Tails.

"No shit, Sherlock."mumbled Crono.

"Ugh your here."said Tails.

"Yeah you too, dumbass."said Crono.

Tikal walked in.

"Now now boys let's not get too hasty."said Tikal.

"Wait why are you not in school classes?"asked Crono.

"Um because I'm 50 years old."retorted Tikal.

"Just like Shadow."said Tails

Tikal blushed from hearing his name.

"Uh-uh-uh I guess you can say that."stuttered Tikal.

"You look young though. Why is that?"questioned Crono.

"Because I'm the god of peace who helped sonic defeat perfect chaos. I'm allowed to change my body form."explained Tikal

Crono face palmed.

"I an idiot."admitted Crono.

"Ya think?"responded Tails.

"Shut up."retorted Crono.

"Alright alright guys here drink these."said Tikal.

Tikal gave them some weird kind of purple liquid. Tails was discusted while Crono just shrugged because he saw worse. They both drank the surprisingly good tasting goo. They suddenly felt very energetic, powerful, and healthy as if they can punch an elephant.

"Whoa this feels good."said Crono.

"What is this?"asked Tails.

"Oh just health spring water."said Tikal.

"Oh cool."said Tails.

They both went out of the office and in the hallway and waved goodbye to Tikal.

"Hey Tails..."said Crono.

"Yeah?"questioned Tails.

"You can tell the news to Cream...I gonna break up with her."responded Crono.

"Ok."said Tails as he ran to go tell Cream the news.

_WELL I'M GONNA STOP HERE SO BYE AND_ _REMEMBER! NO FLAMES!_


	8. Chapter 8

**OH TAILS**

Tails ran and ran really fast towards the next class he's supposed to be. Science...his favorite class. He skidded shoe tracks on the floor and ended up in the door way. He twisted the door knob and came inside There was Cream with a surprised face and then instantly patted the seat beside her. Tails smirked as he walked over there and then more surprised faces were rewarded.

"I can't believe you are ok!"said Cream, excited and hugged Tails.

"Cream, it was just a trip. Relax."said Tails.

"Ya I know, but I was worried."said Cream, still hugging Tails.

"Why aren't hugging back, Miles?"asked Cream, bringing out the puppy eyes at Tails.

"Because I wanna save it for the dance."Tails said, smirking.

"Oh fine."said Cream and let go of Tails

Then the principle came in the room.

"Um excuse me students but Ms. Harra isn't here today to present the science class for today so we have a sub today."he said.

Then a VERY OBESE, FAT, UGLY teacher came in the room.

"Students, this is Ms. Grinsin, the new sub."he explained.

"Ew she ugies."said a black echidna. "

"That's detention for ya, Hannah." , the principle, said.

"Aw man."

"Ok students we are gonna learn about chemicals and use them too."

"YAY!"the class yelled.

"AFTER we work on text books!"

"AAAAWWW!"

Everyone got out their text books and read until the teacher will say experimenting time. Its beem over 2 hours already and about everyone is done with their books.

"Almost done, children. We have to wait for one more."she said as she pointed to the red wolf student.

Everyone shot glares at him for being so off of time.

"What? I don't understand this stuff."the wolf complained.

After a couple minutes later he finally read of the paragraghs.

"Ok students we are now gonna learn how to make stinky bubbles, so take any seat at the labs next door."

Everyone went to the door and waited for the teacher to come.

Once she was done packing things they all ran out into the noisy hallway and broke inside the lab room. The damage to the door was pretty serious. Looks like the Janitor is gonna have to fix _that_.

"Ok class lets make the bubbles. So just add vinegar and sodium."

The whole class did that except for Jet and Scourge, they added dangerous chemicals that we never to be used.

"And then you have have bubbles!"

Tails and Cream smelled something funny, more funny than the bubbles. They looked back and instantly ran to the door way.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE LABS! NOW!"yelled Tails.

Everybody ran to the doorway as well and tried to push it open, but it was shut tight.

"Oh No!."yelled the teacher.

"I got this!"yelled Tails.

He pushed the whole door open with his tails.

"YAY!"roared the class.

They all ran outside to where it was safe. Jet and Scourge were still in the labs processing what they did wrong. And they finally caught on.

"Wait aren't we supposed to-"Scourge tried to say, but before he could say any more the chemicals exploded.

BOOOOOM!

Scourge and Jet were still alive, but had burnt quills and feathers.

"Thank you, Tails for saving us."thanked Ms. Grinsin.

"No problem."responded Tails.

"Now it's time to bring these two and this echidna to detention."she said.

She walked away with the three to the detention room where they will have the worst day of their lives.

The bell rang. Cream walked away to go walk home, but Tails stopped her.

"Cream."said Tails.

"Yes, Tails?"asked Cream.

"Um, well...Crono told me to tell you that he's braking up with you..."quietly said Tails.

"..."

"Cream?"

"..."

"Uh Cream?"

Cream was crying softly.

"Cream, it's ok-"

"NO IT'S NOT OK!"

Tails gasped.

"No! Cream! I'm here for you. Calm down, please."

"O-ok."Cream sniffled.

"Don't worry. The dance is coming up soon. We are gonna have a lot of fun this weekend."smiled Tails.

**WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW SO**

**REMEMBER! NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH TAILS**

Today was the Mobian High School dance. Tails was excited, of course. For the dance he was wearing a slim black clothes and a white dress shirt. Of course there was some yellow here and there, but that didn't matter. He then combed his three bangs upward instead of downward as usual.

"Well I'm ready for the dance so I better head down there."he said to himself.

The door bell rang.

"That must be Cream."

He opened the door and was astonished of what Cream was wearing. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with a little rose in her now grown hair on top of her head like her mother's. She also had make up, but not too much to look like a slut. Her dress was also high to her top thighs which made Tails blush to think she'll bend over and see her panties. Oh dirty minded Tails.

"We ready to go?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah yeah."

They both walked down to the school building where the dance was located. Tails had bad feeling about this once he came inside the school. The dance was located in the gym, but they got rid of old athlete smell, and the gym floor was decorated with red luscious, expensive, carpet. They also add some food like cookies, chicken, pizza, and many more. The bad thing Tails only saw was that people kept fucking each other in the bathrooms...so yeah ya know...there was cum on the floors. There was a peppy song playing, and it was called "Happy" by Pharrell Williams.

"YAY! I love this song!"said Cream.

"Yeah me too!"responded Tails.

They both danced to it and laughed together as they listened to the song too.

_**IT MIGHT SEEM CRAZY WHAT I'M 'BOUT TO SAY**_

_**SUNSHINE SHE'S**_ _**HERE, YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK**_

_**I'MA- HOT AIR BALLOON THAT COULD GO TO SPACE**_

_**WITH THE AIR I DON'T CARE, BABY, BY THE WAY**_

_**CHORUS: BECAUSE I'M HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIE**_

_**CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE A ROOM WITHOUT A ROOF**_

_**CHORUS: BECAUSE I'M HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIE**_

_**CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE HAPPINESS IS THE TRUTH**_

_**CHORUS: BECAUSE I'M HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIE**_

_**CLAP ALONG IF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPINESS IS TO YOU**_

_**CHORUS: BECAUSE I'M HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIE**_

_**CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO DO-**_

The song instantly turned into a slow song which meant...oh yeah...the slow dance. Tails grabbed creams hips as he pulled her further towards his body. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in his chest.

"Tails I had a fun time today."

"Me too."

Cream then put her head up so she was facing Tails's deep blue eyes. There was an awkward moment when they were still dancing. Then Tails made the first move. He leaned his face in as Cream followed the sudden movement. Their lips were very close to each other until-

"HEY!"yelled a familiar voice.(guess who)

The music stopped and Tails put his head up to where he heard the voice. It was Crono.

"I WANT MY GIRL BACK, NIGGA!"Crono yelled again.

"But I thought you said you broke up with her."confused Tails.

"I know what I said! I WANT HER BACK!"

Crono's leaves turned red, instead of black, as ultimate anger. He charged at him and head-butted Tails in the punch bowl behind him.

"Had enough, loser? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tails started turning black and his fur started crackling as he floated to the air. Crono was shocked as he lost his red form. Tails's bangs were still up, but turned black as well. His muzzle was still white and so was his belly. His gloves turned blood red. He finally opened his eyes...they were...nothing but white. He had no puples which freaked out Crono.

"Uh-uh-uh Tails lets not get into a fight here o-ok? We cool? You can have her for once ok?"said Crono, nervously.

"NO MORE FORGIVENESS!"dark Tails roared.

"OH SHIT!"yelled Crono as Tails came flying at him really fast.

Tails kicked him in the back and watched him roll on the ground in pain. Tails then came over to him for the last blow but was blocked by Cream.

"Cream, my love, please move so I can kill him."

"NO!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU!"

"BUT- OH YOU LOVE HIM STILL INSTEAD OF ME HUH?"questioned Tails.

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! I DO LOVE YOU!"

Tails was shocked and felt light headed when he felt himself powering down. His fur turned once again yellow and his eyes to normal. He fell over, but was caught by Cream. Crono moaned as he snarled at the couple loving each other's comfort. Then Tails stood up by his own and walked over to Crono, who was still on the ground.

"What do you -cough- want you little fag?"growled Crono.

"This."said Tails as he kicked in the back again.

"YOWCH!"Crono screamed as he groped his back.

The music started turning back on.

"Hey, Tails can we come to your place?"asked Cream.

"Ok sure."responded Tails. The two walked side by side as they walked to Tails's home.

**OK WELL IMA STOP HERE SO SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**REMEMBER! NO FLAMES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH TAILS**

The two finally made it to Tails's house.

"Sit here, Cream. Make yourself and home."said Tails.

Cream sat down on the yellow couch. She was in a pretty nice living room. It was big actually, a little too big like a meeting room. After a while Tails came back with some ice cream. Banana flavor for his and vanilla for Cream's.

"Mmm, vanilla."hungrily said Cream.

"I thought you'd be hungry."said Tails, smirking.

"Thanks, Tails."thanked Cream.

"No problem."responded Tails.

The two odd couples(foxes are supposed to eat rabbits) then started licking their ice creams. Cream was licking it in a weird way and then started sucking on it, Tails was watching and was aroused by this. Cream smiled as she the white liquid dripped down.

"Uh, Cream? Why are you sucking on it?"asked Tails.

"Oh because I was thinking of you and I."said Cream, seductively.

Tails blushed.

"Y-you were? In what way?"questioned Tails.

"One word, Miles. Sex."she responded.

**WARINING!: SEX SCENE!**

Tails then got a full boner. Cream checked above his pants, and there it was...the boner of the dick that Cream wanted. To her advantage, she jumped on top of Tails and started stroking his boner.

"Oh yeeeeaah."

She then started unzipping the pants and removed the pants. Tails was nervous, but he let Cream do her thing. She then started removing the boxers that Tails had on. And after moving them to the corner of the room she turned her head back only to see an 8 inch. dick waiting for the sex section.

"You're gonna enjoy this."she said as she licked her lips and started licking the dick.

"Oh. OOOOOH."yelled Tails.

Cream then took the whole thing in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on it. A few minutes later, Tails comed. White liquid started dripping from his dick and in Cream's mouth.

"Mmm, way better than ice cream."she said.

"Maybe I should give you a reward."said Tails.

He took off his and shirt and showed off his pecs. Cream loved his pecs though. Tails push Cream to the other side of the couch and moved her skirt out of the way. Tails was waiting for this moment, to lick her pussy. It was a good thing that it was shaved because Tails would had said no to it. He bent down and licked her pussy rapidly.

"Oh yes, Miles. Mmmmmmm."moaned Cream.

After a little while longer she comed. Tails licked up all the white stuff as it was dripping to her ass hole.

"Let me (huff) take a (huff) break."breathed Cream.

"Ok"

Just a couple seconds later. Cream signaled Tails to do the final move on her. Tails nodded and opened Cream's legs as she laid down on her back. Tails positioned herself next to Cream's pussy.

"Ready?"

Cream nodded "yes".

"Well here we go"

Tails pushed through Cream's virginity wall and went back and forth slowly. Cream felt hurt in her area and cringed, but then started feeling lust. Tails gradually thrusted faster and faster until he and Cream were at their peak.

"**I'M GONNA CUM!"**they both yelled as they splattered white substances everywhere.

The two were tired for a while, but then it stopped.

"Do you really love me?"asked Tails.

"OH, TAILS! I do love you!

Cream hugged him,

"I...love you too, Cream."

**OK PEEPS THATS THE END FOR THIS WHOLE CHAPTER SO YEAH I'M DONE NOW. NOT ENOUGH STORY FOR YA? WELL YOUR IN GOOD NEWS BECAUSE I'M SETTING AN OFFER TO WHAT HAPPEND TO THE OTHER CHARACTERS. BUT TO DO THIS I NEED AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS**** BY THE END OF MARCH 2014. AND ALSO WATCH OUT FOR THE NEW STORY I'M COMING UP WITH CALLED "The Wandering Dark Sonic". SEE YA LATER DUDES! FLAME ALL YA WANT! I DON'T CARE! :3**


	11. Sorry Note

**OH TAILS (sorry note)**

_**To readers,**_

_**I'm very sorry about a long wait for the new story I'm about to type, but I've been playing World of Warcraft a lot lately. So your going to have to wait a little longer for the story coming up soon (I hope). Once again I'm sorry and please wait for my story. Thank you.**_

_**From,**_

_**Tailsbro **_


End file.
